onyksfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
KacBR
KacBR (Kacuś, Kacek, Kacubr, Kacber, Wacek, Kapciek) '''- główny mission-maker. Symbol bliżej nieokreślonego zjawiska bez nazwy, którego objawem jest oscylowanie ze swoimi myślami gdzieś w okolicach lodówki, ekranu z anime, a ławką w parku. Człowiek potrafiący uczynić nic z niczego. W ONYKSie od 2016 do teraz. Historia Istnieje uzasadniona teza iż Kacek nie powstał w naszym wymiarze. Najpewniej został narysowany gdzieś w krainie mangi i chińskich porno bajek, w których pełnił rolę statysty gdyż było za mało budżetu i materiałów na niego co wiązało się z przyoszczędzeniem na pewnych nieistotnych elementach jak mózg, serce itp. Transfer do rzeczywistości Mimo pewnego wieku Kacek dalej nieogarnia, że jest w świecie rzeczywistym. Jego transfer polegał na tym, że pewnej burzliwej nocy w komputer rysownika o północy walnął piorun. Wtedy z ekranu wyskoczył Kacuś dusząc rysownika, który mógł go cofnąć do swojej rzeczywistości (choć on jeszcze o tym nie wie, ale już i tak jest u nas). Postanowił zaadaptować się tu nieco i mimo, że już poczynił postępy to dalej ma z tym problemy. Czas wolny, którego ma wiele spędza raczej na oglądaniu chińskich porno bajek, z których wystrzelił do nas i tęskniąc za tamtym światem odpływa co każdy interpretuje jako fakt, że nie ma podzielnej uwagi i z natury najczęściej ma wszystko w tej części ciała, która u postaci damskich z jego świata była w największym centrum uwagi. Szlak bojowy Kacka w kartach historii można znaleźć w rejonie Bałkanów odciśniętego równie mocno co żelazko na twarzy jednego z włamywaczy znanego z filmu "Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku": Kocioł Bałkański Nie wielu wie, ale faktem jest, że to Kacek był głównym powodem doprowadzającym do tego konfliktu. Stało się to tak, że zgłębił historię Serbii po czym stwierdził "Kuhhwa dobre!" po czym rozpoczął kampanię propagandową zrzucając wszystkie tragedie tamtejszego regionu na Bośniaków, Chorwatów i Albańczyków jako głównych winnych. Dzięki temu mógł stanąć na czele sił serbskich. Miał także swoje alter-ego znane jako "Roki Vulovic". Sprytna manipulacja pokazała, że Kacek był i zastępcą dowódcy słynnej Gardy i piosenkarzem siejącym propagandę. Kampania Bośniacka Kacek pierwsze działania skierował w stronę Bośni jako pierwsze serwując na przygranicznej wiosce małe ludobójstwo. Z uśmiechem na twarzy palił, mordował, ćwiartował i z największą ochotą gwałcił mieszkańców wioski. Wszystkich dwudziestu. Bo się okazało, że to bardzo biedny klasztor przy granicy. Wojna owa przeplatała się jako działania wojenne pomieszane z ludobójstwem. Im bardziej zmyślne i liczne tym lepiej. (pewne źródła mówią, że Kacek uzyskiwał przy tym erekcję) Kampania ta przemieniła się po roku w srogą wojnę krajów bałkańskich i z grubsza wyglądała tak samo. Ludobójstwa działania wojenne, mordowanie kobiet, ćwiartowanie mężczyzn, gwałcenie starców czy rozstrzeliwanie dzieci w ciąży było na porządku dziennymi. Kosowo Serbskie Zauważając, że na tyłku Serbii wyrósł bardzo bolesny hemoroid zwany Kosowem postanowiono z miejsca go wyciąć. Kacek prowadząc swoje wojska wkroczył nieco inaczej niż do Bośni. Tym razem wojnę rozpoczął ostrzałem, ze stojących opodal granicy ukrytych wyrzutni BM-21 Grad, których celem była dosyć liczna mieścinka. On sam lubował się w Kosowie w rozrywaniu ludzi przywiązywanych za ręce i nogi do dwóch pojazdów, które jechały w przeciwnym kierunku. Skończyło się to tak, że na kopach wyleciał z Kosowa bo zbyt sumiennie zaduszal swojego Bośniaka przy chińskich porno bajkach przez co dalej ten kraj istnieje... Choć Kacek zapowiada powrót. Kacka ofiary szacuje się na: '''Zamordowanych - ok. 3000 kobiet (w tym 500 starców; 1500 dzieci), 13000 mężczyzn (w tym 5000 dzieci; 2010 starców. Torturowanych - ok. 7000 żołnierzy obojga płci. Zgwałconych - 2000 kobiet (w tym 1700 dzieci do 15 roku życia), 3200 mężczyzn (z czego 2800 dzieci), 3 psy oraz 1 kot. Początki i kariera Roku pańskiego 2016 przybył do bram ONYKSu zgodnie z przepowiednią zawartą w słowach rosyjskiej wróżki-zębuszki zabierającej zęby razem ze szczęką, które dowódcy Kamilskiemu zostały przekazane rok wcześniej po upadku z dywanu. Do miesiąca października roku 2017 grzał miejsce jako zwykły rekrut tworząc mniej lub bardziej udane misje gdyż tego czasu czekał go awans na szeregowego, który zawarł w sobie wątek ślepej determinacji. 9 grudnia 2017 roku dał upust swemu zacietrzewieniu i trosce o kolegów gdy w trakcie walk w Facie w głowie miał niewiele jak zwykle, lecz tym razem wyłącznie chęć mordu sił przeciwnika zagrażającym oddziałowi i to do tego stopnia, że zapomniał o przekazaniu azymutów. Był to jeden z wielu przykładów troski o towarzyszy. Dnia 15 czerwca 2018 dostąpił zaszczytu uzyskania pierwszej "belki" co oznaczało jego awans w strukturze grupy szturmowej na starszego szeregowego za aktywność (w boju oczywiście), zaopatrzenie w misje oraz wiedze ogólną i wojskową dzięki czemu rodzina była dumna. W ONYKSie pełni służbę aż do dziś tworząc misje oraz będąc po prostu Kacusiem. Po długim czasie oczekiwania w końcu został kapralem przez co jego wrogowie będą się teraz poważnie zastanawiać nad kolejnymi prowokacjami. Osobowość Jest ona strasznie nieokreślona. Niby prosta, a jednak nie. Jeśli go o coś spytać to może gadać nie zważając na to czy ktoś mu chce przerwać czy nie. Potrafi nie kontaktować i być "zwieszonym", a czasem odblokować i spytać coś w stylu "Coooo?" wypowiadając to po swojemu - gardłowo. Ma nieco opóźnioną reakcje którą najczęściej tłumaczy tym że akurat coś czyta/ogląda , ale da się to jeszcze poprawić. Ponadto Kacek szczerą nienawiścią darzy: # Bośniaków # Chorwatów # Albańczyków # Niemcy (RFN) # Izraela # Amerykanów # Szwedów # Norwegów # ukraińcow (mała litera to celowy zabieg) # Arabów (Nie wszystkich - głównie Saudyjczyków) Występowanie 'Arma3 -' w armie Kacber żołnierzem jest średnim, ale za to mission-makerem jest średnim. Większość czasu spędza na tworzeniu misji niż na samym graniu. Gdy już gra, zdarza mu się nie odpowiadać na komunikaty lub robi to chaotycznie nie podając kierunków. Po za tym rzuca granatami w losowe kierunki a winę zwala na miny/boty. 'Wargame:Red Dragon - '''obecnie Kacber jest onyksowym Krulem Wargayme. Odkrył sposób na pokonanie każdego innego onyksa (stratedzy go nienawidzą) - rush wszystkim co fabryka dała. Inni klanowicze hejtują go za nadużywanie tej taktyki ale Kacber nie za bardzo się tym przejmuje. 'SOGE - 'w SOGE Kacbrowi nie idzie najlepiej. Do tej pory udało mu się zebrać wpie*dol 3 razy od Milosha , 2 razy od Aleksa i raz od Kurki.Jeśli ktoś umiera w tej grze to zazwyczaj Kacek. 'Warthunder - 'jego park maszynowy to głównie Ruskie maszyny, prawdopodobnie kierował się zasadą "Stalinium" i niezawodnej ruskiej myśli technicznej. Ostatnio doszły informacje że wy expił KW-2. W versusach zazwyczaj przegrywa ale mimo posiadania niskiego br pojazdów jest upierdliwy i potrafi zajść za skórę posiadaczom lepszych pojazdów. Dla przykładu w czasie tylko ostatniej bitwy KW-2 zniszczył sześciokrotnie Centuriona Alexa ku nie uciesze innych graczy bo ukradł im fragi. W versusach lotniczych zazwyczaj bierze Iszaka (I-15) którym potrafi ściągnąć każdy wielokrotnie wyższy poziomem samolot w czym wprawia resztę Onyksowiczów w konfuzję (wyjątek stanowi Szturman, którego pociski raczej to Kacka sięgały niż na odwrót) Specjalizacja Kacek specjalizuje się głównie w tworzeniu misji oraz byciu Serbem. Jego specjalne umiejętności w tej kwestii stanowią tworzenie misji o rozległych horyzontach ideału zawartych od stwierdzeń "chujowe" aż do "zajebista wyszła". Zna na pamięć praktycznie każdą serbską piosenkę z okresu wojny na Bałkanach i sam przebieg tej wojny. Gdyby stworzyć teleturniej typu "Jaka to Serbolodia" to wygrałby główną nagrodę siedmiokrotnie. (potem by go już nie wpuszczali) Umiejętności specjalne: * potrafi stworzyć profesjonalną misję opartą na przerzucie sposobem desantu spadochronowego (pod warunkiem, że stoi się 10 metrów od komputera ze związanymi rękami), * Również potrafi stworzyć misję opartą o użycie ciężkiego sprzętu pancernego z latającymi/wybuchającymi samoistnie czołgami w warunkach atomowego pola walki z wyjeżdżającymi jednostkami wroga wprost z pod grzyba atomowego nie robiącym sobie absolutnie nic z promieniowania, fali uderzeniowej. * gra w nim dusza polonisty gdyż jest twórcą ciekawej koncepcji alfabetu wymykającej się szablonowemu wyliczaniu liter, * ekonomista, który umiał stworzyć niekonwencjonalny układ liczb znaną jako "okołopierdolniętą", * jego niezawodny wzrok pozwala mu kontrolować front oraz boki wizji człowieczej jednocześnie, * twórca nowatorskiego systemu strzelania z karabinka AKS amunicją ppanc. * rozpoznawanie bydła hodowlanego oraz pojazdów opancerzonych * potrafi stworzyć misję w 10 minut. * możesz go obrażać ile chcesz ale najczęściej ma wyjebane na to, jeżeli już go jednak wkurwisz to leci standardowa Polska wiązanka dopóki do pokoju nie wbije jego stara. * rzadki dar braku umiejętności śpiewania * "Zamknąć dupy" * Kacbr ma ciekawą przypadłość, jest bajko/snu pisarzem, słuchając opowiadań o jego snach pierwsze co przychodzi każdemu do głowy to "Co on bierze?!". Jednak większość ludzi staje się rozgoryczona się na wieść, że Kacek nie bierze nic. Dodatkowo sam zainteresowany nie rozumie co w tym niewłaściwego i sam mówi że nie może doczekać się kolejnych snów co tylko prowadzi do zdemolowania mózgów (jeśli je mają) innym. * posiada szeroko rozwiniętą zdolność olewania wszystkiego przez bliżej nieokreślony czas nawet gdy mówi się mu coś istotnego. * To że potrafi zwalić dogłębnie swoją ponoć misternie robioną misję to jedno, ale to że potrafi zniszczyć czyjąś misternie zrobioną misję, to już jest sztuka. Cytaty: * ''"Jeśli coś nie działa to wina śmigłowca" * "Zamknąć dupy!" w wyniku potężnego zirytowania pewnego razu * "Miłosh nie działał!" reakcja na wspomnienie o niedziałających rzeczach w misji o tematyce koloni zamorskich * "Yy co?" * "No spoko" * "Kacek: A o czym gadacie? |Szturman: Just Cause Dwa |Kacek: Aaa Gun of Icarus" Ciekawostki * Jego arcynemesis i jednocześnie kumplem jest Malina. * Jego kumplem jest Chicken z którym zna się równie długo jak z Maliną. * Jeżdżą razem na Pyrkon. * Na Pyrkonie opatentował nowy sposób strzelania z w/w karabinku. * Dusza Serba i anime-pomieszańca * Legenda głosi że miał kanał na youtube w którym nagrywał majcrafta połączonego z wojną w Wietnamie. Odpowiada tym samym za dołączenie Milosha do Onyksu, a następnie Krzycha, Alexa, Kurki i Gabora co wytłumaczone zostało "Efektem motyla". * Jest oficjalnie pierwszym Onyksem któremu została podana Morfina. * Rządząc Wielką Serbią jego polityka dla krajów ościennych stanowi zdecydowany krok do oswobodzenia narodów sąsiednich ze swoich szkodliwych działaczy stanowiących opór przeciw Serbii (całych narodów). * Obraził się o to, że nie został zdissowany.